Harmful bacteria often grow deep between teeth and below the gum line. Traditional toothbrush and flossing often cannot reach these areas to remove the bacteria and food debris from these areas. To overcome the limitations of toothbrushes and flossers, a dental water jet may provide a pressurized water stream to remove trapped debris and harmful bacteria from areas not easily reached by a toothbrush or flosser. Such a dental jet unit typically consists of a pump supplying pressurized water from a water reservoir to a tip. The tip has an opening that permits the pressurized water stream to be directed to the desired locations within the mouth.
The pumps used in dental jet units for providing the necessary water pressures to effectively remove food debris and bacteria are often noisy. Both noise from moving parts and vibrations from the machine cause disturbances. Although the noise does not affect the dental jet's effectiveness at removing food debris and bacteria, it is often unpleasant for the user.
Further, many dental water jets may provide complicated retention mechanisms for when the tip is seated or mated with the dental water jet (typically within a handle). Thus, manufactures of such dental water jets may expend unnecessary resources in the manufacture of the oral irrigation devices.
Additionally, the water utilized in a water jet may leak into the base unit, handle, or other area of the device. Further, users of such water jets may experience a shortened life of the unit due to the leakage of water.
For these and other reasons, there is room in the art for an improved dental water jet.